


Zero G at the Midway Station

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So is it hard already or just floating?" he asked with a grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero G at the Midway Station

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sex in Space challenge at kinkofthemonth. Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta! Warning: No research. Don't try this at home, kids.

"And we'll have to record the experiment. However, _you_ don't have to do anything. I've got it all set up already. I just wanted to let you know, because we'll take the feed from the security cameras, so you won't get any pictures during the time, but you can talk to us over the radio in the unlikely event that something happens. It won't take more than an hour. See you then."

Before the sergeant on duty could so much as open his mouth, Rodney had gone and John had followed him, not saying a word.

Once inside the equipment room, John turned to Rodney. "Do you think he bought that?"

"He's a glorified night watchman. As long as nothing unexpected happens, he's happy. So I told him what would happen and as long as we step out of this room again in an hour, everything will be _fine_."

Rodney smiled and waved at the camera, before disconnecting it. Then he turned to John with a hungry look on his face. John gulped.

"Are you sure that thing is off?" he asked, looking nervously at the camera.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rodney said, stalking towards John. He strapped a little device to his wrist and then, grabbing him by the jacket, kissed John.

It took a moment, but then John relaxed into the kiss and slightly opened up his mouth.

Rodney slid his arms around John, pulling him closer. Then he pushed a switch on the device and they slowly lifted off the ground.

John smiled. "It's like Willow and Tara in—" he stopped himself. "Forget it, go ahead."

Rodney quirked a smile. "As long as you don't start singing 'You make me _com_ plete'."

"That was dirty." John grinned.

"I know. Now get out of this." Rodney pulled on John's jacket, and they started slowly spinning in the air. "Oh."

"You're not going to be sick, are you?" John asked carefully, holding Rodney by the arms as they drifted around in the air.

"I have thought this through, okay? So will you just stop worrying and get with the program!"

"With such a heartfelt invitation, how could I refuse?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "If you'd just get naked, we could start with the fun part. I can guarantee you'll be happy once I have your dick in my mouth."

"And I yours," John piped in happily.

"Exactly!"

Rodney pulled on John's jacket again, and John let go of Rodney with one hand, so that Rodney could slide it off. They did the same with the other arm and soon the jacket was floating away after a little push by Rodney.

"One piece down, far too much to go," Rodney said. "Maybe we should just switch on gravity again and get naked first."

"No, Rodney, come on." John put one hand on Rodney's shoulder and unzipped his jacket. When Rodney's feet started to drift off, he pulled Rodney close with his arms and then circled his legs around Rodney's. "This should work better." He pushed Rodney's jacket off his shoulders and Rodney got out of it, secured by John's legs.

They were closing in on the ground, sideways. When they were close enough to touch, Rodney pushed off so that they went in the other direction again.

John put both of his hands on Rodney's shirt at the waist and in one swift motion, pulled it over his head and let it float the way his jacket had gone.

He pulled Rodney into another kiss, and Rodney put his arms around him, fisting his shirt, as he opened up his mouth to deepen the kiss.

They were just floating and kissing for a while until they got close to a wall.

John pushed them away from it, and Rodney took the chance to pull John's shirt over his head and sent it flying. Their shirts and jackets were hovering near the walls and the ceiling and Rodney watched them for a second until John started opening Rodney's fly.

He carefully pushed Rodney's pants and boxers down until he had to let go with his legs.

Rodney gripped John's shoulders, so that John could pull pants and boxers down until they got stuck.

"Damn. Your boots."

"Wait, I'll get them." Rodney let go of John and tried to reach his boots, but that sent him floating away from John.

John held onto him, by his pants, but Rodney spun sideways. He took the chance and grabbed John's legs, turning himself fully around. John held Rodney's legs away from him so that the boots didn't hit his face.

"Unlace them," Rodney said and began to do the same for John's boots.

John quickly started working on Rodney's boots and pulled them off, one by one, taking the socks with them. Then he pulled Rodney's pants and boxers off. He gripped Rodney by the ankles and pulled him up, so that he got closer to his goal.

"So is it hard already or just floating?" he asked with a grin.

"Just give me a second all right?"

John moved one hand away from Rodney's ankle and poked his dick. It moved aside and back at moderate speed. "I'd say half hard." He looked down.

Rodney was glaring up at him. Then he went back to wrestling John's boots off, hitting the ground, which sent them spinning upwards, until John pushed them gently away from the ceiling.

Rodney moved up John's body, which brought his dick conveniently towards John's mouth. John gave it a quick lick once it was in reach.

Rodney opened John's pants and reached inside, squeezing John's hard dick. He started stroking it, while John put his hands on Rodney's hips and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

Rodney moaned and tried to thrust forward, but since he didn't have the right leverage, his legs just flailed helplessly.

He pushed John's pants and boxers further down, just enough so he could take John's dick into his mouth.

John started struggling with his pants, trying to kick them off, until Rodney had enough and gave them enough of a shove for them to float off.

Now that they were finally naked, they concentrated on sucking each other's cock.

They both spread their legs, free to move in the air, and started to take each other deeper.

Moans filled the room. John pushed a finger into his mouth alongside Rodney's dick, pulled it out again and started circling Rodney's hole.

Rodney groaned and let John slide out for a second. "God. Do you think we can rim each other at the same time?"

John froze, pulled off Rodney's dick and pushed his face between Rodney's legs into his ass.

"You're right," came Rodney's strangled voice. "Let's just try."

He bent and licked over John's balls and his perineum and then stuck his tongue right into John's hole.

They were spinning towards a wall again, writhing and moaning, and Rodney gave a gentle push when his foot struck one of the displays.

"Damn it, there has got to be a room for this somewhere on Atlantis," he said, before going back to sucking John's cock.

John groaned his agreement into Rodney's ass, before moving to mouth and lick his balls.

"Guhrn," Rodney moaned around John's cock, then pulled off. "We need to swallow or this will be a real mess when I switch the gravity on again."

"Spunk in space," John said with a grin, before obediently taking Rodney's cock back into his mouth. He concentrated on the head, tonguing the slit, before moving further down.

Rodney also slid back down John's cock and started sucking him again.

They developed a nice rhythm, stroking each other's thighs and moving up and down. They alternated between taking each other deep and sucking and licking the head, taking cues from each other.

When Rodney started to tense his ass muscles, John took him as deep as he could and started to _hum_. Rodney froze and gurgled around John's cock. John intensified his efforts, slipping one hand from Rodney's thigh to his ass and pushing the tip of his finger inside.

Rodney came with a groan around John's dick.

John tightened his lips around Rodney's cock and sucked as much as he could, cheeks hollowing, while he tensed up himself trying to push further into Rodney.

"Not so hard," Rodney whined, then moaned as the last spurt left his dick.

John made some noise around Rodney's cock and after swallowing everything, pulled off. "Fuck, Rodney, if you don't get your mouth back on my dick right no—"

Rodney swallowed him back down and _sucked._ John froze then jerked and shot down Rodney's throat.

Rodney managed to swallow down everything, even though it took a try or two, during which he sealed his lips around the head of John's cock.

Then they were both completely done. Rodney let John's cock slip out, and they gently pushed and pulled until they turned around in the air so that they were face to face and could kiss, wetly, deeply, with a lot of tongue.

When they parted, still slightly out of breath, John suggested, "You know, we could just spend the rest of our long weekend here instead of going on to Earth."

Rodney seemed to consider it. "This _was_ , by far, the best sixty-nine we ever had," he said eventually. "But I want to fuck you too. And I want you to fuck _me_. And I'd like to do quite a few other things during our time off that will just work better with something to push against." He pulled John close by his ass to illustrate his point.

"Something or someone?" John asked, wrapping his legs around Rodney.

"Pushing _you_ against a _wall_ for instance."

"Okay, you've convinced me. But maybe we can _repeat_ this little experiment on our way back."

Rodney nodded with a grin. "Unfortunately the recording didn't work, so it's actually a certainty that we'll have to do this again."

"All in the name of science," John said with a nod.

Rodney kissed him, pushing his tongue into John's waiting mouth.


End file.
